gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Yankee
Generic (3D Universe) Truck (GTA IV) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- yankee2 }} |flags = GTA IV }} }} |modelname = yankee (All games) yankee2 (TLAD; Open bed variant) |handlingname = YANKEE (All games) YANKEE2 (TLAD; Open bed variant) |textlabelname = YANKEE (All games) YANKEE2 (TLAD; Open bed variant) |roadspawn = Yes (3D Universe and GTA CW) Parked (GTA IV) No (TLAD; Open bed variant) |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawngroups = TLAD (Open bed variant) |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Yankee is a large commercial truck featured in both 3D Universe and HD Universe. It is manufactured by Vapid in the HD Universe. Design In all of its appearances, the Yankee is depicted as a box truck with a long wheelbase and a large cab with room for 2 occupants, including the driver. Like many industrial vehicles, the Yankee has a changing "skin", along with a random paint job. This means that the Yankee will have a random company logo printed on the side of the truck. It is one of the most common trucks in the game (along with the Mule). 3D Universe First introduced in Grand Theft Auto III, the Yankee was predominantly designed to be one of the largest straight-trucks available in the games, with a boxed cargo compartment (which, by Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, would contain actual cargo). The Yankee is loosely based on the . The Yankee retained its design on almost every 3D Universe game, with the exception of a few details on the rear door, as well as a line on the cab doors on the Vice City renditions of the vehicle. For renditions in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Yankee has an extended cargo hold, being slighty larger than in the games set in Liberty City. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Grand Theft Auto IV rendition assumes the design of an / . While it is not as large as the 3D Universe version, it is noticeably taller and bigger than before. This truck seems heavier than before, resulting in a strong bodywork like most Box trucks in the game (considering than most box trucks are also bigger than in their previous appearances, like the Benson and the Mule). This rendition of the truck sometimes comes with an additional refrigeration unit mounted over the truck cab. The Yankee is available in one of seven liveries: Blank, Sprunk, Liberty State Delivery, Redwood Cigarettes, eCola, Pisswasser, and Binco. The eCola, Pisswasser, and Binco variants all have a cooling apparatus above the cab, while the Sprunk variant, interestingly enough, does not. The Sprunk variant also appears to be worn down. The plain Yankee is by far the least common. Optionally, graffiti marks can be seen on any of these versions. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' For Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the truck seems to be a combination between the 3D Universe model and the GTA IV model (judging by the lack of an air conditioning unit and a stripe on the cab), which will appear with almost the same liveries as in GTA IV. Current Design Gallery Standard= |-| Open bed= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Yankee's size and weight often contributes to its poor cornering, poor acceleration and poor hill-climbing abilities, but may achieve decent speed on a straightaway. The performance and appearances of the Yankee are also slightly different between renditions in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. The Yankee is generally useless due to its performance and susceptibility to rollovers on rough terrain and it has no special features, except that it may be used as a moving "staircase". The player can jump on the hood, and then to the roof, and then to the container. This can be very useful to reach high places, like hidden packages and weapons, even Easter eggs. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' While the vehicle retains most of the properties from the 3D Universe renditions, the Yankee is powerful to ram small vehicles thanks to its mass, as well as slightly better, more responsive steering due to the short wheelbase, but is still a difficult vehicle to drive. Its suspension is acceptable to sort uneven terrains, but its heavy weight makes it a poor choice off-road, as the wheels will lose traction easily. Its suspension and large size makes it prone to rollover when an obstacle is present, especially on slopes. Its braking appears to be acceptable for a truck of this size. The open bed variant of the Yankee featured in The Lost and Damned is drastically different over its box truck counterpart. Because of its decreased weight, the engine output is much higher, giving it better acceleration and top speed. Its handling becomes nimble and responsive, while retaining its capacity to ram small vehicles and sorting out uneven terrains. While it is still a bad choice for off-roading, traction loss is less noticeable, given its lighter build. All these improvements makes the Yankee one of the fastest industrial trucks in the game, and can be used to perform burnouts and "donuts". Despite this, the open bed Yankee suffers from an only disadvantage: this vehicle cannot steer under braking pressure, evidenced by the wheel locking during the braking sequence. Both versions are powered by a twin cam Inline-4 engine, which sounds to be somewhat similar to a high-revving diesel engine, creating a significantly smooth sound similar to the Mule and the Securicar. The engine on the box truck Yankee is coupled to a 6-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout, while the one in the open bed Yankee is coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, all wheel drive layout. Both have a mass difference of 7,000 kilograms and a speed difference of ~15.5 mph (25 km/h). GTA IV Overview Box truck= Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} |-| Open Bed= Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Yankee appears to combine its performance of the 3D Universe version and the GTA IV box truck model. The truck is able to reach moderate speeds, but has low acceleration and a rigid handling. The truck is, however, resistant to collisions and can sustain a good amount of gunfire. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' YankeeCluckinBell-GTACW-front.jpg|Cluckin' Bell Yankee. YankeeEcola-GTACW-front.jpg|eCola Yankee. YankeeHinterland-GTACW-front.jpg|Hinterland Yankee. Yankee247-GTACW-front.jpg|24/7 Yankee. Liveries 3D Universe Yankee-GTA3-front.jpg|Communication Liberty City Yankee-GTASA-RSHaul-front.jpg|RS Haul Yankee-GTASA-StarBallsDemolition.jpg|Star Balls Demolition Yankee-GTASA-FlowerPowerEnergryCo.-front.jpg|Flower Power Energy Company Yankee-GTASA-BigGasCompany-front.jpg|Big Gas Company ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Yankee-GTAIV-Livery.png|Liveries that can appear on the Yankee in GTA IV. Graffiti Yankee.jpg|Graffiti on a Yankee. This livery may appear combined with any of the company liveries. Yankee-GTAIV-front.png|A blank Yankee in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) SprunkYankee-GTAIV-front.png|A Sprunk Yankee in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:LibertyStateDeliveryYankee-GTAIV-front.png|A Liberty State Delivery Yankee in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:RedwoodYankee-GTAIV-front.png|A Redwood Cigarettes Yankee in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:EColaYankee-GTAIV-front.png|A eCola Yankee in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:PisswasserYankee-GTAIV-front.png|A Pisswasser Yankee in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:BincoYankee-GTAIV-front.png|A Binco Yankee in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Variants Special Variants *In The Lost and Damned, an open bed Yankee, the only one of its kind in the series, is featured. While its chassis and cab design is still derived from the GTA IV Yankee's design, the open bed Yankee is also distinguishable by it weathered design (complete with dents and rough bodywork), and comes in only one color scheme (gray with white stripes, along with light gray wheels). Yankee2-TLAD-front.png|An open bed Yankee in The Lost and Damned. (Rear quarter view) *A variant of the Yankee in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars bears an Ammu-Nation livery. The truck is identifiable by its red, white and blue color, as well as a visible blue star on the roof of the cargo compartment and Ammu-Nation's rocket-shaped logo on the sides. Performance is otherwise similar to a regular Yankee. Being a large truck, this variant of the Yankee cannot be resprayed or repaired; neither can the player save the truck in the garage under normal circumstances. The cargo can be collected by the player. YankeeAmmuNation-GTACW-front.jpg|An Ammu-Nation Yankee in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto III *Import/Export - The Yankee is one of the 23 vehicles wanted for the Portland Island portion of the Import/Export side mission. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * A Volatile Situation - The Sindaccos drive a Yankee with explosives to destroy the Leone Casino. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and Episodes from Liberty City * The player drives one during the mission Harbouring a Grudge for Patrick McReary, although the player can park it at a safehouse, kill Packie, and redo the mission. * Spawned in scripted traffic during the missions "Bleed Out", "Ivan The Not So Terrible", and "If the Price is Right". However, taking one will likely cause mission failure. *The open bed Yankee is only featured during "Liberty City Choppers", as a transport for a load of motorcycles. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Parked at Portland Docks. *Spawns normally around Saint Mark's in Portland. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Common in Viceport and Escobar International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Usually spotted around industrial areas of Los Santos, such as Ocean Docks and Willowfield. *Found driving around the LVA Freight Depot and Spinybed, Las Venturas. *Driving around Fallen Tree, Flint County. *Driving around Octane Springs, Hunter Quarry and over Sherman Dam, Bone County. *In San Fierro, can be found around the port in Easter Basin. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Parked at Portland Docks, near the car park. *Spawns regularly around Portland and Staunton Island. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked among containers near Phil Cassidy's Shooting Range in Viceport. *Parked near the northernmost empire businesses (There are two empire buildings in the north. The one mentioned here is the one in the west near dirt-bike tracks). *Usually spawns around Viceport. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and Episodes from Liberty City * It rarely can be found in commercial/industrial areas such as BOABO, (Broker), Cerveza Heights (Dukes), and Northwood (Algonquin), Liberty City. * Spawns in an industrial yard north on Tinderbox Avenue in Tudor, Alderney; near Honkers. It is parked just behind the blue covered boxes in (if you do go there and it does not spawn go a small distance away from that location and return back). Also, there is another location where it spawns, it is just around the same building next to a steel support structure. Be careful with this one, because if the player touches it, the truck may eventually moves as it was stuck somewhere and "jumps" over the place. The same will be stuck due to the rollover or damaging the player if falls over the same. *The open bed Yankee does not spawn outside the mission "Liberty City Choppers" and disappears upon completion of it. The player is thus required to intentionally fail the mission by killing the accompanying Jim Fitzgerald or killing themselves after parking the truck at a safehouse parking lot. If this trick is performed while the truck is full of bikes, they will remain in it. However, they won't be interactive. *In multiplayer, the open bed Yankee is available in the Club Business, during which it is used to transport two Nightblades around the city, and is instructed to be stolen. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *The standard Yankees are relatively common around Star Junction in Algonquin, as well as around the Cerveza Heights Medical Center in Dukes. *The Ammu-Nation Yankee starts to appear on the streets after "Pimp His Ride". It typically contains a weapon's cache for a specific weapon that can be acquired through the theft of the vehicle. However, the truck is locked as long as the driver is inside, so players must resort to damaging the truck until the driver exits. From this point on, players may acquire the truck and drive it to a secluded safehouse; killing the shotgun-armed and well armored driver is optional. Once at a safehouse, players will automatically exit the truck, and may weld open the cargo hold for their reward. The truck will remain locked thereafter. Trivia General * The Yankee plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: K-Rose **GTA IV: Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 or Tuff Gong Radio **Episodes From Liberty City: RamJam FM ***The Lost and Damned: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 for the open bed Yankee. * The Yankee has appeared in other Rockstar games: a white Yankee with a dirty blue cargo hold can be found parked in an industrial yard in Bully, while appear in both Manhunt and Manhunt 2. In all of these appearances, however, it is non-interactive. * Yankee is a slang term for an American. * The truck could be named after the professional baseball team, the . * In ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, if the player breaks off the rear shutter, it is possible to see the contents of the truck. For example, a fish truck will be carrying crates of fish, a butcher truck will be carrying meat, etc. However, plain trucks tend to be empty. * The Trashmaster shares its cab with that of the Yankee in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The Yankee appears to have the wrong engine sound which is probably intended for the Benson, and thus sounds like a smaller truck. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * The Yankee is the only vehicle that has been proven to work with a mission, where the player may obtain a Maverick without using any third party trainer programs. The mission requires the use of the "perfect handling" cheat to be activated, thus giving the truck a jumping capability. Using this the player can use the truck, make it jump on the building, and steal the helicopter.Getting the Maverick - GTAForums.com ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and episodes * The Yankee lacks reverse lights. * Unique to both variants of the Yankee, the caps of the side tanks are rendered as lights. Therefore, if the truck's engine is on, they will be activated as well. * The GTA IV version of the Yankee has a glitch. When spawned, it may be pretty fast, but when repaired it at a Pay 'n' Spray (or use the heal pack on Multiplayer), for some strange reason, it makes it much slower. * Is possible to carry a small vehicle like a Rhapsody on the back of an open bed Yankee in TLAD. However, it may result in a weight increase and a constant damage on the rear border, as well as decreased stability, as the car will "push" one of the sides of the vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *The Yankee is one of the three cars seen in 3D, along with the Admiral and the Enforcer. Its license plate is AMMU N4T. Reference Navigation }}de:Yankee es:Yankee fr:Yankee pl:Yankee ru:Yankee pt:Yankee fi:Yankee Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid